String of Glass
by Adamina20
Summary: Sasuke is brought back in Konoha again, but of course... until Itachi is dead, he'll try to leave again. But just as the previous time, Sakura is there to stop him, however... this time things will go differently. Oneshot, for now. R&R please.


**Oneshot about Sasuke and Sakura, hope you'll like it.

* * *

**

_I screamed for so long. I silently screamed, at reliving the memories of my past. __I cried inside, but would never show the world my tears. __How could I show them, when I still had to do what I needed to? How could I show them when he still waits for me?_

The dark raven haired boy wakes up from his dream. Little sweatdrops tickle his skin as he wipes them from his forehead and upperlip. He is back. Back in konoha again. They retrieved him after he killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. How they managed, he did not know. He has gotten very strong, yet they managed. He sits up from his hard bed, and for the first time, since they knocked him unconscious, he observes his cell. He can easily break through the walls. Inside he scoffs.

_They trust me too much._

With his Chidori, he still and always sees as a gift from Kakashi, he breaks free. He cuts the iron bars and fetches his Katana, which was locked inside a metal closet. He jumps through the window, into the fresh night, in order to avoid any conflicts with guards.

The slightly cold breeze rushes through his dark soft locks. The moon shines high upon him, the stars join the moon. The night is warm, chilled with a cold breeze.

He lands after that eternal jump, softly as ever. He does not run, he walks soundless to the village gates, the same he did the previous time. He knows that he will get away, again... just like the previous time. But he did not notice that something else will happen, just like the previous time. He did not realise until he stood merely a few feet away from the gates.

A shadow moves, a breath is heard. Yes, Sasuke feels the presence, but only because it allows him to. He already knows.

Slowly the shadow disappears as a seventeen year old girl steps into the moonlight. Her short pink hair tied behind her hitai-ate. Her more femine shapes are not the only things which changed about her. Her ever so green eyes, which the previous time were filled with tears, were cold and harsh. Her white skirt moves at the vibrations of the breeze. Her cold eyes are fixed on him, as he looks at her from the corner of his eye.

'How did you know?'

'How could I not know?' she answers, he can almost hear her anger.

He turns fully to her, she never failed to notice how much he had changed. Still so Uchiha-like, still like the Sasuke she used to know, but his clothes had changed too much. His the front-open cloth he wears, reveals his bare chest to her, but she is not interested in that right now.

'Leaving again?'

He does not answer, though his expression darkens. He feels himself getting angry at the anger she shows him. His eyes narrow slightly, but unlike the old days... Sakura is not impressed.

'Leave Sakura, I have no intention of killing you, but if you get in my way... I certainly will.'

The girl in front of his drops her head a bit and watches him. She snaps one black glove on her wrist, intimidating.

'I'm ready for you Sasuke. Knocking me down will not be so easy this time.'

In a sudden move, one Sakura could not see, Sasuke is behind her. His arm wraps around her throat, pulling threatening, telling her to stop moving.

'You were always so easy to attack, Sakura.' he whispers in her ear.

She manages to scoff, as her hands pull his arm down. But he does not release his grip, her hands fight with his arm, to gain some air.

'And you were always too full of yourself.'

In a twist she bows forewards, draws a senbon out of her boot and attacks him, while turning around in his grip. He, on the other hand, instantely releases her and jumps a few feet backwards, away from the gates. Sakura breaths heavily, and rubs her slight sore throat. Sasuke keeps looking at her, she did grow, but he did not feel like finding out how much she'd grown.

'Alright Sakura, done with the games now. If you don't step aside, I'll really kill you.'

'Shut up, Sasuke!'

'Sakura!' he warns as her reaches out for his katana.

A long time they just stare at each other. Both angry, both ready to fight. But the fight turns out to be one of words...

With a deep sigh, he replaces his fighting stance for a normal one. He clenches his fists and looks down at his feet. Sakura drops her senbon and her eyes widen at the sudden change.

_Sasuke..._

'Don't you understand!? I can't live on like this. I can't live on without killing him!'

'S-Sasuke...'

'You don't understand! He killed everyone I ever loved, if I can't avenge this, my life stops. I can't move on without killing him. Can't you just understand that!'

'But...' His gaze lifts to her face, he looks so angry.

'Ýour life has been peaceful, mine hasn't... ever. I must do this, if I want to live on, I must do this. Or else my life has no reason, no purpose, no goal. I can not live without a reason!'

Sadness becomes visible in his eyes, his gaze drops to the floor. He thinks about his words, but is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts. A hand on his shoulder startles him. He looks up, seeing Sakura, but she doesn't look at him.

_When did she get so close?_

She looks very serious. He notice her more matured face. Her eyes changed so much. There is coldness in them, harshness. But they also have room for worry, intense worry and sorrow.

'Sasuke...' Her gaze lifts slowly, until she meets his.

'Go...'

His eyes widen.

'Go chase your reason to live, go and kill your brother... I think I understand now.' He could see the tears coming up in her eyes, and see her surpress them, the best she could.

'Go...' her voice sounded raw of emotion.

'Go, but promise me...'

'Come back to me...'

For a moment Sasuke closes his eyes. When he opens them, he nods slowly. He doesn't have to say more, she understands. For the first time.

With his hand he lifts hers from his shoulder. And in a hurried moment, where everything seems to slow down... he kisses her hand. A kiss in which he seals their promise. His lips caress her skin for a very short moment He will return, he just promised her. This Uchiha won't break his promise, for he is the last pure and true Uchiha.

Slowly he turns around, watching her green eyes, carving them into his memory, so that he won't feel lonely in his journey without them.

He walks away, away through the gates, leaving her. But a string will keep them together. A string... so thin, it looks so breakable, like glass, but is yet so strong. A string, made of a promise.

The string of glass will keep the two parted souls together, until they reunite.

And they surely will...

* * *

**I really hope you liked it!**

**I'm not sure if I want to keep this as a one-shot, tell me what you want, and I'll try.**

**Reviews are highly requested!**


End file.
